Field
The described technology generally relates to a polarizer and a display device including the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays generate images without the use of a backlight, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), and thus, they can have thinner profile and be lightweight. Further, OLED displays have favorable characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response rate, and thus, they have drawn attention as a next generation display device.
OLED displays generally include various types of electrodes and wirings which reflect light from external sources such as ambient light. Due to such reflection, an OLED display has difficulty in representing the deepest black in a relatively bright environment and exhibits a relatively lower contrast ratio.
Typically, in order to prevent reflection of external light, a polarizer film is formed over the pixels.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section can include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.